


A Celebration of the Moments to Come

by gingercanary



Series: Lauryssa Mode [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: You know the drill, ficlet request from the Tumblr prompt list. New Year's eve kiss + Lauryssa. Felicity's throwing a party for Team Arrow and Team Flash, and Nyssa learns about an important tradition.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance
Series: Lauryssa Mode [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Celebration of the Moments to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ballycastle_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/gifts).



On New Year’s eve, Felicity threw a party for Team Arrow and Team Flash. Her apartment was big enough and she loved to decorate for occasions, her Hanukkah party was incredible. Of course, Nyssa and Laurel were invited. 

As someone who grew up with a less than traditional childhood, Nyssa knew nothing of New Year’s parties. “Why must we dress up to greet the new year? I assume we do not spend every day of the year dressed up.” She watched Laurel in the mirror as Laurel fussed over Nyssa’s beautiful curls. 

“No, tomorrow most people wear sweats and nurse their hangovers. I don’t really know why babe. It’s just a tradition.” Laurel placed her hands on Nyssa’s bare shoulders, her cold rings bringing goosebumps to the pale skin. 

“Someday I will know all your traditions.” Nyssa turned to Laurel with a soft smile. “Please remind me, which dress did you choose for me?”

Laurel walked to their closet and quickly located the dark green bodycon dress she had chosen before. “Here you go.” 

Nyssa accepted the dress. “What will you wear, my dear?” She ran her hands over the fabric. Ten months of living with Laurel, and she still had to get used to ‘normal’ things. Dinner parties, social cues, New Year’s traditions. She was trying.

“The blue one, of course.” 

<><>

They were a few minutes away from midnight when Felicity and Thea started handing out glasses of champagne.

Nyssa turned away from Iris, with whom she had been talking. She started looking for Laurel like a lost puppy. In this large group of people, she did not want to stand out. It was against everything she had learned. 

Laurel was leaning against the wall, talking to Diggle, when Nyssa slid her hand in Laurel’s. “Oh hey, babe.” 

“Hi. Hello, John,” Nyssa greeted them. 

“Hey, Nyssa, it’s nice to see you.” He paused, checking his watch. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go find Lyla.” 

With a confused look on her face, Nyssa watched John leave. “Did I offend him?” 

Laurel released Nyssa’s hand and touched her cheek. “No, of course not honey. It’s almost midnight!” 

“I do not understand.” She started chewing on the inside of her cheek.

After putting her glass to the side, Laurel took both of Nyssa’s hands. “It’s another tradition. Each year, on New Year’s eve, we kiss our loved ones at midnight.” In the background, their friends and family started counting down, but all Laurel wanted to pay attention to was Nyssa. 

“I admit that I do like this tradition.” She smiled, keeping her eyes on Laurel. Pretty Laurel.

“In that case… three, two, one.” She kissed Nyssa, and the entire world faded away. Nyssa was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd you like my sickly sweet Lauryssa ficlet?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
